FTNaruto Crossover
by FTNarutoFan100
Summary: Sequel to Natsumi Uzumaki Crossover of Naruto and Fairy Tail including Natsumi Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so as I said in my last series this is the sequel to Natsumi Uzumaki's story. So let's get on with it! Yeah! I'm so happy to start the new series!

Lucy P.O.V.

The walls started shaking and the city started moving. New members thought they knew what that meant. "Is Gildarts coming already?" I asked Gray. "No. This rumbling is louder. It must be Nami." Gray replied.

"Who is Nami?" I asked him. "Oh I forgot you was on a mission with Natsu during that time. Anyways. Nami is just a nickname for a girl named Natsumi. She is a S class wizard along with her best friend Hinata. They came from a different universe levy is still trying to help them find out how they got here.

And how they can get back. It's really fascinating actually. Because 2 beautiful girls just land on our world and seek us for help. Instead they are our family now. But we still want to get them back home to their family." Gray explained.

"Oh. I didn't know that there we're more than five S class wizards. How did they become S class wizards we didn't have the test yet." I said confusingly. "They both best Mira in a fight." Gray exclaimed. I didn't know anybody who could beat Mira.

I'm just glad she isn't in a dark guild and I didn't have to fight her. By the stories people tell about her she sounds fierce and mean. The doors opened and entered a redhead and blue headed girl. They walked over to the bar and sat right in front of Mira.

"Hey guys. It's been a while since we've seen you guys." Mira said greeting them with her signature smile. The redhead and blue headed girl both smiled so bright that all the men in the guild came racing over. It was like they were magnets. It was so weird. They made the whole room come alive.

"The redhead is Nami. The blue head is Hinata." Gray said looking at me. "Oh. Well good to know. I have heard of two other hooded wizards who go around on S class missions but never knew they are mages from here." I exclaimed. Then Nami looked at me and Gray. I feel like she was looking more at Gray. With a tint of red on her cheeks.

Natsumi P.O.V

I looked over at Gray and then at some blonde girl. The smile soon faded off of my face. Today was the day I planned on telling Gray I liked him. But I guess decade missions can make him move on. I don't want to jump to conclusions but I think Gray is going out with that blonde. I just hope he is happy.

Gray was the one that lifted up my spirits. Whenever I saw him on the news about him blowing something up. I always liked him every since the moment we met. He was nice to me from the beginning. I walked up to the cute "couple" and sat next to Gray.

"Hi. I'm Natsumi." I said extending my hand so she can shake it. "Hi. Lucy." She said back shaking my hand. "So. Is you guys like dating or something?" Lucy asked. I swear my face heated up. Gray's did too. "I thought you guys were dating! You look so much like a cute couple just sitting near each other and talking! I-uh!"

I started rambling and rambling.

Regular P.O.V

Gray grabbed Natsumi's cheeks and kissed her. 'I did the same thing to Shikamaru. It's either he likes me or wants to shut me up.' Natsumi thought. Natsumi pushes Gray away at starts to run out the door until Juvia stops her.

"You kissed my GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia exclaimed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Natsumi yelled then she threw a big blast of magic at Juvia then she went flying why Natsumi made her escape. "Why you kissed her gray?!" Lucy yelled making everybody turn from the door to the two mages.

"You made her start rambling. She is too cute when she ramble." Gray said. "So you do like her?" Lucy asked in Mira's love voice. Then Mira walked up beside Lucy. "Ooh I knew it. Every time she came back to get a new mission you always looked at her and made sure any of the men did nothing to her." Mira exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Yeah but now she ran away and Juvia is hurt." Gray said standing up. "I'm going to go look for her. Could somebody go get Juvia." Gray said exiting the broken doors of the guild. "He is loveeee her!" Happy said flying around. Out of nowhere a blast of water shot him out of the air.

"You better be talking about me!" Juvia said yelling. Lucy was bringing her in from her flight. "Come on Juvia you gotta get your rest." Lucy said taling Juvia to the resting rooms.

With Gray.

Gray has finally found Natsumi crying on a hill. "Natsumi." Gray said walking up behind her. "Just go away." Natsumi said looking away from him. "Tell me what's wrong." Gray said sitting next to her. "You just did the same thing I did to this boy I liked." Natsumi said looking down.

"He come from my universe. He uses shadow possession. He is charming smart and everything I see in you." She confessed. "I didn't know you thought of me in that way." Gray said scooting over closer to Natsumi. The sun was just setting and they were sitting under a Sakura tree.

"Yeah. You know this is a Sakura tree. I went to go look for my friend's crush. He ran away from home. I spent years tracking him down and following him. His name is Sasuke. The girl who so desperately wanted me to bring him back home. Her name is Sakura." Natsumi said looking up.

She smiled to herself. "Thank you for being here to talk to me. Thank you for kissing me." Natsumi said. "Y-your welcome." Gray stuttered. "Don't worry. We will get you back home. Just do me one favor." Gray said pausing.

"What is the favor?" Natsumi asked. "Tell this Shikamaru dude you love him. If you love me since Shikamaru and I are so much alike then you should love him." Gray said. "Thank you. For helping me with everything." Natsumi said.

"Anytime. Just teleport into this universe and come talk to me. I will wait for you no matter how long it takes." Gray said. Then Natsumi kissed Gray when the Sakura leaves started falling and there was a beautiful horizon in front of them. They stopped kissing and Natsumi laid her head on Gray's chest.

They watched the horizon go down and then started walking back to the guild. Natsumi took her a seat next to her best friend Hinata. "So how's it going. Are we going on another mission?" Hinata asked. "No. I think we will take a break." Natsumi said.

"Ok. But we have nowhere to stay." Hinata said. Lucy came came up behind the girls and sat next to Hinata. "It's ok you can stay at my house." Lucy offered. "Nope. They can stay at my house. Your house would be too crowded." Gray insisted. "Ok gray's house then." Lucy insisted. She knew it would be too crowded.

Especially with Natsu coming to drop in. Lucy was simply trying to be nice. But she was glad Gray insisted on them staying at his house. "Ok then. Let's go to our new house." Gray said leading the girls outside the guild to walk home.

They eventually got to gray's house and settled in. They had a good life hanging with Gray. The girls always avoided Natsu because of the way Gray talked about him being a flamebrain. They thought he sounded like a bad dude. Then they created their own S class group that they go on S class missions together.

Their group went on a S class mission. They came back to their guild with surprise guest that they didn't know would come.

Sorry I didn't post for a while. It's just you know Halloween just past then it's gonna be Thanksgiving Then Christmas then New Years then I have band practice after school. And school. And chores. And company coming over consistently. Let's not forget about Band Performances.

You know RMS band all day! But you know I've been busy making Gacha videos if you like that. Oh and watching and ready anime and mangas. So like I'm busy a lot lately. So sorry for not updating.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not posting once again but I didn't have internet so I just posted it at school. I might post it at the library next but I'm not sure. Well here is chapter 2 where there is a surprise! As said in the first chapter!

Normal P.O.V.

At the entrance of the Leaf Village. The so called Madara appeared with his usual Akatsuki coat and orange mask on. Sakura and Naruto had just tracked Sasuke down after Naruto got back home from his 2 ½ year training. But Madara just had to ruin it.

"What are you doing here Madara?!" Naruto yelled. "Yes. What are you to do here." Sasuke agreed. "Sorry just came to drop in!" Madara replied. "Well your not welcome!" Sakura yelled punching the ground making the ground break and Madara leap up in the air and on a rock.

"Sorry but I can't fight right now." Madara snickered. "Because your too weak!" Naruto exclaimed. Then Madara threw a red ball up in the air while it was a full moon. By doing that he created the Infinite Tsukuyomi and that sent Team 7 to the Fairy Tail world.

In the other world

Team 7 entered the new world with an gigantic explosion. Gray and Natsu stopped fighting. "What was that?" Natsu said letting go of gray's shirt. "Clearly an explosion flame for brains." Gray answered him. "I sense an evil spirit coming from it." Erza said. She continued to talk, "It's real similar to someone I know. Get Master!" Erza mumbles turning into a yell.

Master came downstairs as the ground started to rumble. The old members knew who it was excluding Natsu. But the new members didn't excluding Lucy, they thought it was Gildarts. "I know it's Natsumi." Master said finally reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Huh old man?" Natsu asked master.

"He wasn't talking to you." Gray said hitting him on the head. Surprisingly Natsu didn't start another brawl. But all he answered was, "Shut up ice princess! Then why he said Natsu?!" He exclaimed.

Then Lucy and two other figures entered the guild. The first girl with red long hair hanging down spoke. "The name is Natsumi Uzumaki flamebrain!" She said."Told you! That's Natsumi Uzumaki. The girl with blue hair is Hinata Hyuga." Gray introduces.

Levy pulls Hinata back to where she was sitting which is where Juvia is too. "I'm glad your back. Now Blue Hair Squad is back!" Levy exclaimed. "Juvia is also happy." Juvia said. "I know I missed you guys too." She said.

(Can we stay for a bit?) Hinata telepathically said to Natsumi. (No. I sense Naruto and Kurama where the explosion happened.) Natsumi answered back. They both learned how to use telepathic magic during their training. "I'm sorry Levy and Juvia but I have to go." Hinata said frowning.

At the bar

"Are you curious too Gray?" Natsu asked. "Yeah. About where their going?" Gray whispered back. "Yeah. It's weird first an explosion happens then they come back." Natsu exclaimed in a whisper. Natsumi shot them a death glare. (Do anything wrong I will snap your neck! And DO NOT follow us! Or consequences will be made.) She told them telepathically.

"Come on Master and Erza." Natsumi said waving them over. Natsumi gave Mira and wink and the group of 5 left. "I'm still so curious. Aren't you guys?" Natsu exclaimed. "Aye." Natsu and Happy answered. "I don't think it's for you to know." Carla said walking across the counter to them.

"But I'm curious too." Wendy said sitting next to the boys. "Don't even child. You know what they say, curiosity killed the yak." Carla said taking a sip of her tea she been ordered. Then Mira butted in the conversation. "Why don't you guys follow them since your so curious." Mira persuaded them.

"Alright! How 'bout it?!" Natsu exclaimed."Take Gajeel, Levy and the exceeds with you while your at it." Mira said. "Why?" Natsu questioned. "Because they might come in handy." She said winking. "Ok I guess. Let's head off!" Natsu said bringing all of them with him without any answers of if they wanted to go.

"MY NECK!" Is all you can hear from outside echoing. The first group finally got to their destination. While the second group was getting there. "Who are these people Hinata?!" Naruto asked stepping up to her. "Oh-uh. N-naruto-kun!" She stutters bringing out her shy side and looking back at Natsumi.

Natsumi winked at her and Hinata nodded her head. Then Natsumi froze time and unfroze Sasuke and Sakura. "Ok listen guys I know you remember me so listen." Natsumi told them. "Ok. Go on." Sasuke said. "So there is 5 people and 3 flying cats in those bushes over there. I already predicted their move." Natsumi said.

"There is a pink haired fire magic user. He is gonna jump out the bushes and try to land a spell on Naruto. Their magic is our chakra but they have more type of magic. I want Sasuke to get his friends out that same bush and then. One of them have Ice maker magic he is gonna make the floor into ice. Sakura punch the ice into pieces. Then we'll talk." Natsumi explained.

"Wow that was a lot to take in but ok." Sakura said. "Ok I'm with you Natsumi." Sasuke said. Natsumi frowned and she unfroze time. "Oh no help me!" Hinata acted out. Then Natsu did just as Natsumi predicted. So Sasuke tried to stop him.

Natsu did Fire Dragon roar at Naruto. "Watch out!" Sasuke yelled stepping in front of Naruto. "Amaterasu!" Sasuke said. Then a black flame appears in front of Natsu. Then Sasuke blocked Natsu's dragon roar from hitting Naruto.

"Call your friends out here before I move this fire where their hiding!" Sasuke demanded.

"Fine but I also get to eat your fire!" Natsu said smirking. "Fine?" Sasuke said confused. The rest of the Natsu's friends came out the bush. Then Natsu ate the fire. But before he could Sasuke extinguished it.

"I really do think Nami and the others can handle themselves but who cares right?" Gray says. Sasuke's eye twitches. "Shut up! You have no right to say that you don't know anything about her!" Sasuke yelled looking away from everybody. "I don't suppose you know her that well to say who she loves." Gray said laughing. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Natsumi yelled. "Uh-oh!" Sasuke and Gray said.

Natsumi looked at master. "Permission granted." He said. Then Natsumi ran faster than Minato, Jet, Naruto, and Laxus combined, then knocks out team 7 and the dragon slayers (except for Wendy). "Perfect. They needed to shut their mouths!" Natsumi said smirking.

"It's time to head back now." Erza said. "Right." Lucy agreed. "Light Weight!" Natsumi said performing one of her spells. She touched everybody she knocked out and they followed her as they floating in the air. Eventually they got back to the guild and the other mages were surprised at the site. "Release weight!" Natsumi said releasing her spell.

"Why did you do that?" Wendy asked. "We wanted to test Team 7's strength." Lucy said ordering a milkshake at the bar. "And we wanted to test the dragon slayers and your strength." Hinata explained. "We had Mira persaud you guys to follow us. And our trap was set." Natsumi said.

"But why knock them out." Wendy asked. "They would have gotten much worse if I let them continue their conversation in front of me." Natsumi said making her eye twitch. Wendy cooled her down. "But since we didn't get to test everybody I guess I have to fight the dragon slayers to test them." Natsumi said.

"Ok. But I want to be on your side!" Wendy said feeling motivated. "Ok I guess what's your name and magic?" Natsumi asked. "Wendy Marvell and my magic is Sky Dragon Slayer magic." Wendy said. "Your Grandeeney child? I knew I noticed you. I met you when I went to this awfully weird guild called Cait Shelter. Something was off I only sensed dragon slayer magic no other magic.

I figured it was a illusion made for you so I didn't tell you." Natsumi said frowning. "I'm sorry." Natsumi apologized. "Don't worry. Now I have you guys!" Wendy said excitingly. "Putting that aside Erza and I will challenge Team 7." Lucy said. "No you can't. Naruto the blonde has my Kurama inside of him too." Natsumi explained. "Since Kurama is a demon why not just have them test them WITH Mira." Wendy suggested.

"That's a great idea kid." Natsumi said ruffling Wendy's hair. "Oh my gosh you are just so cute. I could hug you to death!" Natsumi squealed. "Ok girls. Let the games begin!" Master said. We told Mira the plan and the knocked out people woke up. All they heard were complaints.

"Why you knocked us out?!" Natsu and Naruto questioned the girls. "Idiots." Sasuke and Gray complained. "Wanna try it ice princess?" Natsu said engulfing his hand in flames. "Yeah what he said!" Naruto said agreeing with Natsu. "Your the flame for brains." Gray said. "Yeah loser." Sasuke said. "Stop arguing you two. -sighs-" Lucy and Sakura said. Natsumi walked over to the awake group.

"Team 7 and Team Natsu excluding Erza is alike y'know." Natsumi said smiling. Sakura got a big grin on her face. "Natsumi! When I heard you and Hinata went missing I was worried sick!" Sakura complained. Hinata walked over to them. "I missed you too!" Hinata said hugging Sakura. "Don't say things like that we are not mother and daughters. And it's not a family reunion." Natsumi complained.

"How did we get here? How did you two get here?" Sasuke asked the girls. "Madara." Master answered. "How do you know of him old man?" Naruto asked confusingly. "I told him." Natsumi told Naruto. "I notice that red hair. Na…" Naruto trailed off. "At least he remembers." Natsumi said relieved. "...gato?" Naruto finished. "WHAT?!" The whole entire guild said.

"I HAVE LONGER HAIR THAN NAGATO! PLUS HE'S DEAD! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE REANIMATION EYES?!" Natsumi said yelling at the top of her lungs. Natsumi voice was so high that the princess and king at the castle of Fiore could hear. Naruto thought then said, "No?" "ARE YOU QUESTIONING THAT?!" Natsumi yelled. "Your an idiot." Sasuke said.

"You had to think about it. Remember, I'm your best friend. Remember when you, Sasuke, and I ran away from that herd of girls on ceremony day at the academy?" Natsumi questioned him. Sasuke slightly chuckled. "I remember that. I beat him up." Sasuke said. Natsumi turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"Don't you remember that I'm your twin sister?" Natsumi mumbled. But everybody heard it. It was dead silence in the room. "Plus. You can't say nothing after you beat him I tore your but up Sasuke." Natsumi said from frowning to smirking. The whole guild laughed. Then Master got everybody's attention as he walked on the stage. He waved a few girls to get on stage. Then he announced a special occasion.

Cliffhanger! You probably already figured out what it was. Cause there are clues in this chapter. Have a happy Thanksgiving break. I won't post for a week so sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys you ready to see what I have in store we'll continue on! ;)

Normal P.O.V.

Master had just got on stage. Master told a few girls to come on stage. Those girls were Lucy, Erza, Mira, Wendy, Levy, Natsumi, and Hinata. "We are going to hold a special occasion for Team 7 from Hinata and Natsumi's world. These girls who are on the stage right now will be split into two A will be Lucy, Erza, and Mira. They will be fighting Team 7.

Team B will be Natsumi, Hinata, and Wendy. They will fight a team I will make up. Those people are Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, and the Pantherlily. The event will be held tomorrow at the guild. Be aware of your opponents." Master announced.

The guild cheered. "Until then let's drink for the arrival of Team 7 and Team VHL!" Master yelled. Then people started ordering. Natsumi and Hinata sat at the bar in front of Mira. "Do you think Gray still have the same feelings he had 5 months ago. I feel horrible that I left him because I'm a S class wizard." Natsumi said banging her head on the bar.

"Well… I don't think he changed his mind about you. I think his feelings escalated more." Mira said. "Thank you for the advice. In return I'm going to help you as a bar maiden!" Natsumi said. "You don't have to I have it covered." Mira complained. "No. They will be needing lots of drinks tonight so I will help to." Hinata said. Both girls stood up from the bar.

Some people looked at what they were about to do. Hinata and Natsumi intertwined fingers and transformed into their waitress dresses. People stared in awe. "Now we can help you whenever!" Natsumi says this dress gives us the power of patience and balance." Hinata said grabbing a big plate and put beers on it.

"I'm off." Hinata said passing the beers to a table. Then Natsumi did the same. Gray sat at a table by himself reading and drinking beer. He had finished his beer and all of a sudden a redhead walks towards him and sets a cup of beer on the table.

"Perfect timing." Gray said. "I have my senses just like a fox." Natsumi said. "That dress really fit you." Gray said. Natsumi blushes before replying to his compliment. "Why thank you sir. I'm a bar maiden for the night ain't I?" Natsumi said. "Of course. Only a crazy person goes around in a smoking hot dress serving beers and isn't a bar maiden." Gray answered.

"Hehe. After this I'm heading home but I'm going home early so I can unpack." Natsumi said. "Ok. But I'm walking home with you. It's dangerous when it's dark and a unusually attractive red head is walking by herself." Gray said. "Why thank you sir. That's real polite of you to do and say." Natsumi said.

Then she walked off and waved. Natsumi has just got done serving beers when she handing her shift to Mira because there was only half of the guild still drinking. It's either they passed out or went home to take a nap. Natsumi walked over to Gray. "Gray I'm heading home hand me the keys." Natsumi said. "Noooo." Gray said tipsy because Natsu switched Gray's beer for Macao's wine.

"I'm going homeee with you!" Gray said. "But-" Gray stopped her mid-sentence. "But nothing! Let's go. Hinata the door will be open when your done!" Gray said standing up. Gray walked home with Natsumi but the wine was still to messing with Gray's head.

At home

Gray had just opened the door with the key when he almost fell down. But Natsumi caught him. "That stupid Natsu getting you drunk!" Natsumi said angry. She laid him on his bed and took his shirt and shoes off. Natsumi started to stare at him when a tint of red went on her cheeks. 'I've got to say he have really toned abs. And I've always wondered if his hair is as soft as it looks. He's always been handsome since the moment I walked through those guild doors for the first time.

Nobody really caught my attention other than that blue haired ice mage. What am I saying he is my best friend!' Natsumi thought to herself. The wine was just waving off. With Gray still being a little bit tipsy he said a few words he thought about Natsumi. "Natsumi your hot. I mean you look hot." He said sitting up and scooting closer to the wall. He patted the spot next to him.

"Come sit. I'll warm you up. It's really cold outside so I bet your hot. But that waitress outfit fit you." Gray said smoothly. "W-What? Um… Gray are you still drunk?" Natsumi said getting flushed. "No. I'm it's waving off of me now. But serious let me warn you up best friend." Gray said patting the spot he left earlier.

"Ok I guess." Natsumi said taking a seat next to Gray. "Could you lay down?" Gary asked. "Fine." She said laying down. "But when you fall asleep I'm leaving." Natsumi said. "Ok if you say so." Gray said. Actually Natsumi fell asleep first then Hinata walked in where they were and she squealed so loud it the whole block could hear.

"But Gray told her to calm down and go get some rest. In the morning she woke up more flustered than ever. She kept apologizing to Gray for falling asleep when she was suppose to be taking care of him. But eventually she stopped. They went to the guild and it was sorta a normal day. Well at the guild. She told Mira, Levy, and Lucy what happened.

"Stop overreacting. I just fell asleep like you fall asleep in the bed when both of your parents all the time!" She said they shook their head. "No. My dad only cared for money." Lucy said. "My parents were scared of me because I could transform into a demon." Mira said. "I don't really remember my parents." Levy said. Then Natsumi pulled Lucy to the library of the guild.

"Can you get Gemini for me Lucy?"

Natsumi asked. "Sure." Lucy summoned Gemini. "Gemini can you transform into Gray?" Natsumi asked. "Yes! We did it before!" Gemini said turning into Gray. "Now tell me facts about Gray. But focus on what he thinks about me." Natsumi said. "Ok! Gray thinks of you as a best friend-" "Phew!" Natsumi said cutting off Gemini. "I need to continue." Gemini said.

"Oh right. Go on." Natsumi answered back. "Gray thinks of you as a best friend sometimes. He thinks you looked really cute in that waitress outfit last night. He loved how you guys slept in the same bed. And he really loves you but wants you to go back home and tell Shikamaru that you love him." Gemini finished.

By the time Gemini finished Lucy was laughing on the floor and Natsumi was flustered and frozen. Little did they know Mirajane was hiding and listening very closely. She got a devilish grin on her face and was ready to start matchmaking. Later that day the special occasion for Team 7 was held outside the guild. Travelers past by and saw the fights and the city gathered around so did the guild to see the fights.

Master made an announcement before Team A fought Team 7. "Hello everybody and thank you for coming to this special occasion for our new friends Team 7. In honor Team 7 is going to have a nice good fight. They will be going against Lucy, Erza, and Mira. Three of our most powerful girl mages! So let the games begin!" The old man announced.

The fight started of course Naruto made the first move. But Lucy countered his attack with Leo. Then the fight went on eventually Team A won. With Team 7 still standing. The fight ends when a constant becomes unconscious or somebody get seriously hurt or when time has run out. Each fight has a limit of 25 minutes. Lucy was knocked unconscious also she had a high fever before the fight and during.

Then the next fight was going to start. "Our next fight is in celebration of one of our S class teams arrival, Team VHL, the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Master announced. "The constants will be Natsumi, Hinata, and Wendy against Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily." The fight then began and Natsu headed off with first punch being a charcoal brain he didn't know about Team VHL.

Even Gajeel heard of them before he joined Fairytail. So he was planning an attack while Gray just sat back and relaxed. Then Levy making Iron and Fire for Gajeel and Natsu to eat. She didn't want to fight her friends so she just chilled and helped the others. That's when Hinata and Natsumi activated their Kekkei Genkais.

The others had no chance. But just to make sure Wendy went into her dragon force unconsciously and Natsumi unlocked Kurama so Natsumi was in full Kurama Mode with Rinnegan. Team B won because Gajeel and Natsu was knocked unconscious just by the huge amount of power just three of the girls had. They were even surprised of how much power Wendy had. So the town had known Team B and Team A really powerful. Plus Team 7 to be powerful enough to still be standing.

After the fights finished they guild decided to figure out how to get Team 7, Hinata, and Natsumi back to the Ninja World. Levy, Lucy, Hinata, Natsumi, and other smart people of the guild got together and was trying to figure out how to get the Ninjas back home. One day Team Natsu and the Ninjas was out having lunch when all of a sudden a lot of chakra was being summoned in one place.

The group was trying to figure out why people around them was just falling out of their seats and dying. Then their question was answered when a masked man appeared in front of them. Team 7 stood up because they knew the masked man. Hinata and Natsumi stood up because they felt an amense amount of chakra/magic coming from him. Team Natsu stood up because they knew their friends were triggered.

"Who are you and why are you making this people die?!" Gray asked standing in front of Natsumi. "That is none of your business! So just leave you weaklings!" The masked man said. "They are my friends! And whoever trigger my friends trigger me! Got that! Natsu said stepping up closer to the masked man. "You should leave. If you is not a Ninja then you don't know me!" The masked man said stepping closer. "Well let me find out who you are Sir. Please tell us your business here." Erza said pushing Natsu to the side.

"Just leave redhead!" The masked man yelled pushing Erza to the side. "You threatened my friend's and my hair color. You will pay Obito." Natsumi said. He stood frozen of surprise. "You didn't think I wouldn't know who you were. I am the smartest girl Ninja alive and listen you don't want to mess with me when I get mad." Natsumi said pushing everybody out of the way to get to the masked man.

"Well YOU must not know me!" Obito said pushing her to the ground. Everybody went into full battle mode. Sakura was ready to punch the dude in the face. Sasuke activates his Sharingan. Naruto gets mad so his he goes into one tail state. Lucy had already summoned Leo/Loke and Virgo. Erza required into her flame empress armor. Gray was in position to make some ice. The Natsu was fired up to give Obito a beating. While Hinata activated her Byakugan. Then Natsumi was just getting off the ground activating full Kurama mode with Rinnegan.

(It felt like it was boring so I added some action to it.)

Natsu was just going to launch an attack when Hinata, Natsumi, and Sasuke stopped him. "He has Sharingan. This fight is only for Kekkei Genkai users so everybody else get back." Natsumi said. "But-" "But nothing! This is our fight not yours. Just go back to the guild and try to figure out how to get us home. There is not much time left." Sasuke said interrupting Gray. "Tch." Gray sounded. Natsumi turned around and told them go. And so the Team Natsu went back to the guild. But came back.

"Sakura take Naruto somewhere else I know you just found Sasuke and you don't want to leave him but don't worry. I got his back. I won't let him escape again. If I do let him then I will have to pay." Natsumi said. "Ok." Sakura said. Then those two left then it was just the four of them. "Why are you here Obito?" Hinata asked releasing her Byakugan. Sasuke was confused. "Yeah we had a deal. You try and fix the problem and we don't kill you." Natsumi said releasing Kurama and Rinnegan.

"Ok so what's going on?" Sasuke said releasing Sharingan. "Oh right I forgot about him." Hinata said. "So Obito here is a Uchiha. He helped Itachi kill your clan. But unfortunately we will have to erase your memories of this moment so we might as well tell you." Natsumi said. "So yep i helped killed our clan. I trapped them here because of their power.

The deal was for me to get them out of here. And for them not kill me. So if I try I to do something to can cause a real dangerous harm to the ninja world then they can kill me but I have to get them out of this world too. I only brought team 7 into this world to give them company." Obito explained.

"Huh?" Sasuke didn't understand because he was talking all over the place. "He has to get us out of this world and we have to not kill him basically." Hinata said. "Where is Natsumi?" He said looking around. "Right here." She said appearing behind him and knocking him out. The last thing he saw was his head hitting the ground and natsumi walking away.

Cliffhanger! Why did she do that? Is the question anyways hope you guys had a great thanksgiving break.


	4. Chapter 4

Family

Regular P.O.V

Natsumi was just walking away when she activated her Rinnegan. When sasuke appeared in front of her. "So I see you have Rinnegan." Sasuke said. "Yep I got it when I killed Tamami. I killed her just for you y'know?" Natsumi said. "Bye crazy person." Sasuke replied leaving.

"Works every single time." Hinata said. "Why exactly did you knock out his clone?" obito asked. "I knocked out his clone and erase the clone's memory of our conversation. So when I knocked out the clone it would also go back to him and it would erase his mind of the conversation." Natsumi explained.

"Cool trick. Now I'm own my way to fix this glitch." Obito said. "Bye bye!" Obito said disappearing, "Well time to get back to the guild." Hinata said. "Yeah yeah. Let's hope you don't get flustered in front of Naruto again." Natsumi said teasing Hinata.

"Nami that's not funny." Hinata said punching Natsumi as they walked to the guild. "Yes it is Hyuga." Natsumi said. "Well I bet you still get flustered in front of Neji!" Hinata said. They continued their conversation towards the guildhall.

They walked through the doors laughing about how Natsumi knocked out Kaito before the Chunin Exams. They guild got quiet and looked towards the two girls. "What is it?" Nami asked them. "Why are you on the side of the enemy's?" Erza asked.

"We are not." Hinata said. Natsumi telepathically spoke to Hinata. 'We can't tell them the truth.' Natsumi said. 'Then how do we do this? Just go to another guild?!' Hinata asked. 'We can go to this new guild. It's called Sabertooth! We can go there we don't need these people. All we need is a guild.' Natsumi said.

'But what about our friends here?' Hinata asked. 'If they actually was our friends then they would know that we are about to lie.' Natsumi said. 'Fine. Then this is a test of friendship.' Hinata said. They both looked at Gray. They knew he knew what was about to happen.

Then he smiled letting them know it was ok. The smiled back then they acted serious towards the guild. "Then explain what Sasuke said!" Erza said. The guild looked mad including team 7. "Fine. So what if we are?! Like if he is our friend. You probably don't even know that much about him!" Natsumi yelled.

The guild burst out into whispers and gasps. "We are going to the Sabertooth guild. We don't need you guys. You can figure out how to get them home. We are going to care for ourselves not you people who don't matter." Hinata said. "Well put. Oh and we'll see you in the GMG next week.

By the time we walk out of these guild doors our insignia will disappear." Natsumi said. They walked out the guild doors. But Hinata head popped back in the door. "Oh and our S class team is disband! Yeah what's it called again, oh right, Team VHL. Byeeee!" Hinata said running after Natsumi.

The duo went to the Sabertooth guild. They walked through the doors and all the members got up and walked towards them. "Who are you?" A blonde haired boy and he is also slim yet muscular asked. "I'm Natsumi Uzumaki." Nami said. "I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said.

"We want to join your guild. May we ask who you are?" Natsumi said and asked. "Sting Eucliffe. 18. One of the Twin Dragon Slayers. I'm the Light Dragon Slayer. Oh and you can only join if you are powerful enough to beat me and…" Sting trailed off.

"Me. Rogue Cheney. 18. Shadow Dragon Slayer." A boy with black hair says. Natsumi frowned. "What is wrong?" Rogue asked. "I had an old "friend" who you remind me of." Natsumi said "Oh well then we can battle right now. If that's what you want." Rogue said with a smirk. "Sure." Natsumi said smiling.

"Ok then right outside the guild. We don't want to mess up our guild all the time like those fairies." Sting said. "Right." Hinata said. The guild head outside and the twin dragon slayers get ready to try and beat Ninja Sisters.

"Are you ready to get your buts beat by two girls?" Natsumi asked sting. "Not today **TOMATO.** " Sting said. At that point in time. All hell rose over.

Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it. Sorry if it's so short. Oh and for sure this series will be longer than the "Natsumi Uzumaki" series


	5. Chapter 5

Hello welcome back. And I can't wait for you guys to see what i have in store. Since i left you guys with a cliffhanger.

At the Sabertooth guild

"Are you ready to get your buts beat by two girls?" Natsumi asked sting. "Not today **TOMATO.** " Sting said. At that point in time. All hell rose over. The fight ended in a blink of an eye. With Sting on the floor bleeding and Natusmi looking at him very mad in full Kurama mode. "Don't ever call me tomato. Because usually i would say no bloodshed but this time i don't think so." Natusmi explained.

"We were in our old academy she beated up this boy for calling her tomato head. Because of her red hair and so she hate bullies. She also don't like bloodshed ever since she killed her best friend." Hinata also explained to the guild. The guild looked surprised. "Ok. So your in the guild." Sting said. "What about me?" Rogue asked. "Do you really want to challenge me?!" Natsumi said.

"NO! He didn't." Sting said getting up. "Ok then." Natsumi turned off full Kurama mode. "Hinata and I will be in the GMG. Right?" Natsumi said. "Take that up with our guild master, Jiemma." Sting said. "Very well then. Where is his office?" Natsumi said back (check out my new story it's one I made up. It's called Power of Music)

At Jiemma's office 

"Who are you girls and what do you want?!" Jiemma said with his loud voice. "I am Hinata Hyuga and this is-" Natsumi cut her off her sentence. "I am Natsumi Uzumaki and I beated up Sting Eucliffe with one hit. Now we are joining this guild and being in the Grand Magic Games so I can beat some fairies. Got that?!" Natsumi said.

"Very well." Jiemma said. "Huh?" Hinata said. "I don't repeat myself now GET OUT!" Jiemma yelled. "Gotcha sir!" Natsumi said grabbing Hinata's arms and pulling her out the office.

"When it comes to big mean people you have to show them no mercy so they can show you mercy." Natsumi explained. "Oh I get it. Now let's form our new Team VHL." Hinata said. "Ok." Natsumi answered back.

For the past few months before the GMG the new Team VHL practiced nonstop. Team VHL was now Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Agria, Natsumi Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga.

One day before Sabertooth's first GMG (not the same GMG that happened in the actual Fairy Tail anime.) "Ok. I have chosen 5 of you punks to represent us at the GMG. Those people are Team VHL. That's it so scram you low lives!" Jiemma pounded.

Before the GMG

Team VHL was standing and talking with each other when Natsumi and Gray made eye contact. Only because Team 7, Gray, and Gajeel. (I wanted to change it from what the anime had it)

Naruto caught Gray staring at Natsumi and Natsumi doing the same. So Naruto walked over to Natsumi. All formal. ;-; "Hey Nami!" Naruto said with a toothy grin.

"Wassup blondie." Natsumi said back hugging Naruto. Rogue looked at who Natsumi was talking to. He saw it was a mysterious blonde boy. Once Gajeel saw Natsumi he ran towards her with a big hug.

"Wassup lil sis!" Gajeel boomed. "Wassup big bro. Tall as always I can see." She said with a kawaii smile. That's when Rogue grew jealous. Gajeel stopped hugging Natsumi and looked at Rogue.

"Hello Reyos." Gajeel said. "My name is not Reyos it's Rogue." Rogue exclaimed like a little kid. "That's no way to talk to your former mentor/older brother." Gajeel said back. Natsumi looked at Rogue then back at Gajeel.

"NANI?!" Natsumi said. Then her eyes started to fill up with tears. The rest of the team from Fairy Tail came over to Team VHL and everybody looked at Natsumi crying. Then Natsumi ran crying. Yukino, Sakura, and Lucy ran after her to the girls bathroom.

In the bathroom

"It's ok Nami." Yukino and Lucy said trying to stop her tears. Sakura was just standing in the corner thinking and thinking. "What is you doing over there Sakura?" Lucy asked. "Just thinking of ways to kill Rogue." Sakura answered. "No. It's okay. I'm fine. It's just that rogue is my best friend

and I didn't want to have secrets from each other but my pretend older brother is his REAL older brother." Natsumi said through sobs. Now her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red.

"Listen it's normal for people to have secrets there was probably a good reason to hide it. Like reputation or something else. But that doesn't matter what matters is your friendship! Since you helped me before let me help you! Sakura said finally calming her.

"Where were you 20 minutes ago nice Sakura?!" Yukino pounded. "Sorry but I was thinking." Sakura complained. "Yeah yeah. Let's get back the GMG will be starting soon." Natsumi said already at the door. She opened the door and the boys fell down.

They were listening to everything through the door and they were leaning against the doors so when she opened it they all fell forward. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Rogue said. "Don't worry we taught him!" Gray and Gajeel said high fiving.

"It's ok. Like I said. It's ok. I'm okay. It's fine!" Natsumi said getting a little irritated a little of having to repeat herself. She walked off to where her group were supposed to come in.

After a minute or two fairy tail went to their place and the rest of Sabertooth's group went to their place. Natsumi was just standing alone when Sting grabbed her wrist. He turned her towards him.

"I have to talk to you before the grand magic games." He said unusually softly. "Ok." Natsumi said back. They walked to a corner. Rogue say it so he hid in the shadows near them. (Pun May or May not be intended)

"So listen every since you beat me up when you first came to the guild I knew. I knew that you were strong amazing and the perfect person for me. Your always a 100 no matter what happens. I wanted to say that I like no love you." Sting confesses.

Rogue and Natsumi's eyes widened. Rogue was about to come out of the shadows to tell Natsumi that he loves her too ever since that moment but she already kissed Sting. She let go of the kiss and said. "I love you too. But soon enough it will be time for me to leave.

And somebody at my home is waiting for me. He waited for me long enough. It's been I think years but after the GMG I'm going to look for a way to get back home. With Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They are my best friends and we want to get home." Natsumi said.

"What world do you come from?!" Sting asked. "The shinobi world." She answered. Then they over the intercoms they called Sabertooth. Natsumi our on her coat with the hoodie and they all walked outside. Hinata's also had a coat and hoodie.

Everybody was cheering. Of course because they were the second strongest guild in Fiore. The games went on. Sabertooth won because Natsumi and Hinata won against Naruto and Sasuke in the last fight.

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth was tied up but thanks to Hinata and Natsumi they won. The Sabertooth guild partied that night like there was no tomorrow. The next day Team VHL had a mysterious visitor. Natsumi and Hinata was just eating breakfast when they heard a crash at the front of the guild.

"What happened?!" Natsumi and Hinata questioned each other when they saw a body on the floor. The man was bleeding and the man was yelling to his guild mates to stay away. Or kill him.

Nobody couldn't tell because the man was speaking gibberish.

Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for not posting for so long I was busy making this one special Gacha Life video my "sister" wanted me to make about love.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Guest**_

Sorry that i left you with a cliffhanger but let's see what happens next! Also if I'm not doing the superhero fanfiction any more. You can see the youtube video on my youtube channel: Gacha Boii I tried to change it to Ninja Gacha Boii but it wouldn't let me.

At the guild

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth was tied up but thanks to Hinata and Natsumi they won. The Sabertooth guild partied that night like there was no tomorrow. The next day Team VHL had a mysterious visitor. Natsumi and Hinata was just eating breakfast when they heard a crash at the front of the guild."What happened?!" Natsumi and Hinata questioned each other when they saw a body on the floor. The man was bleeding and the man was yelling to his guild mates to stay away. Or kill him. Nobody couldn't tell because the man was speaking gibberish.

"Hi!" A masked man said. "Obito?!" Natsumi and Hinata said in unison. "You know him?!" Sting and Rogue said in unison. "Yeah. He is from our world. And why are you beating up the poor Obito?" Natsumi asked. "I came to see you and Hinata. Then this bozo came and charged at me! So it's called self-defense!" Obito explained."That's what he get for underestimating random people! That's why he is not strong and not a S class member." Hinata said. "I never knew Hinata could be so harsh!" Obito said hiding behind Natsumi. "Your going to see somebody else become harsh if you don't get away from Natsumi!" Sting boomed.

"Somebody is feisty!" Obito said laughing. Obito stood up and intertwined his fingers with Natsumi's. "Oh. So is this not ok?" Obito asked. "Of course it's not!" Sting said back. Obito hugged Natsumi with his arms around Natsumi's stomach and waist. "What about this?" Obito exclaimed."Don't make me get mad!" Sting yelled. Everybody else from the guild sat and watched the show with some popcorn and drinks. Even Hinata and Yukino. Then Obito took off his mask and puckered up his lips. His face started to go closer and closer to Natsumi's face.

His hands on her hips. Rogue and Sting was about to do Holy Shadow Dragons Flash Fang. But Natsumi grabbed Obito's hands and kissed him on the cheek. Everybody was surprised at what had happened before their very eyes. "I'll do that again if you tell me what you found out." Natsumi said all smooth and soft. "Well I found a way to get Hinata and you back home to us." Obito said. "Was this the person you said that was waiting for you?" Sting asked.

"No~ His name is-" "Try me!" Natsumi said cutting Obito's sentence off and squeezing his hands. "Nothing~" said Obito. "Anyways…" Natsumi said and stops squeezing his hands. "What about Team 7? Don't tell me any bad news or I'll do you worse!" Natsumi said. "Don't worry. They can fit through the portal too. But the same day you came to this world is the day that you can go back. Same for Team 7. They came 2 days before you did. You've been here for 2 years Natsumi." Obito explained. The guild gasps at the same time as if in a movie.

"Oh. Well when is it time for our two days?" Hinata said putting down her stuff and walking towards Obito and Natsumi. "Uhm…" Obito said stalling. "Don't make me ask again!" Hinata pounded punching Obito and sending him flying. "Next week." Obito said. "Wait what?!" Natsumi boomed. Natsumi passed out. Then it happened again. Natsumi went on a rampage. Kurama didn't want to go on a rampage but Natsumi's feelings made him go on one. Natsumi was destroying things left and right.

At Fairy Tail

"Master!" Erza called from outside the guild. The guild stopped fighting. Erza ran into the guild and up to Makarov. "What is it Erza?" Makarov asked when he stopped drinking his beer. "There is a monster on a rampage." Erza yelled. The guild ran up to the scene as quickly as possible.

At the scene of the rampage

When the guild got to the rampage their eyes popped. It was a fox monster. It had 9 tails and looked like a gigantic fox. Every time the tails hit the wind it would bring down a building. "I can hear a voice." Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel said."Listen Fairies. There is a person stuck in that monster." Kurama called from Naruto. "It's-" "NATSUMI!" Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu yelled. Because of their dragon senses they have really really really sharp hearing. "WHAT?!" Gray said.

"We gotta stop that monster!" Gray said. "That monster is the nine tails. Natsumi has went on a rampage before. Last time me, naruto, and two other boys almost died trying to protect her and the village. The only way is touch her ears and tails. It makes her purr and get back to normal." Sasuke of the men from all the guilds that was there that heard was madly blushing. She was the 2nd hottest mage in Fiore. MiraJane was 1st. Then Natsumi, then Hinata, then Lucy, then Jenny. "If you can hear me out there. I'm choosing 11 mages to save me." Natsumi said.

All of a sudden you just hear men yelling to pick them. "Most of them will be girls!" Natsumi boomed. "Those people are: Hinata, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Natsu, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sting, Rogue, and Yukino. Now Gajeel and Naruto will have the ears since your my brothers. Everybody else the tails." Natsumi got in position. At the same time everybody touched either a tail or ear. "Purrrr… purrrr…. purrr." Natsumi said as she downsides and after the fur vanishes all is left is Natsumi with her bare skin. (Sorry if it sounds weird.) Since it was winter time she was shivering at the coldness.

Naruto ran towards her and hugged her to make her warm with body warmth. Gajeel walked towards the two madly blushing, face totally red. He put his jacket over Natsumi. "Here lil sis." Gajeel said. "T-thanks big b-bro…" Natsumi said before she passed out."GRAY! SASUKE! COME HERE!" Gajeel yelled. The boys ran towards Natsumi. "What is it?!" Gray yelled. "She passed out!" Naruto said in between sobs. "Let's hope she don't go on another rampage." Sasuke said.

"That's enough talking! I'm going to save my sister while you low life's just stand around and talk!" Naruto yelled picking up his sister, wrapping her in the jacket and running off to Porlyusica. Sasuke stood shocked at the sight. Usually naruto would be acting like a true hero kinda like Goku. But when it comes to Natsumi, Naruto go through hell and hot water just for her.

At Porlyusica

Naruto rushes through her door. "Porlyusica!" Naruto yelled as he barged in. "You really need to be less reckless! What is it now?!" Porlyusica scolded him. "It's my sister. She went on a rampage again." Naruto explained laying Natsumi down on a hospital bed. "Again? Well get out and let me check her!" Porlyusica said. "Alright fine." Naruto said as he went out of the room.

'That boy is full of surprises.' Porlyusica thought as she did a check up on Natsumi. 'When it comes to his sister, it's game over for people who threaten him.' Porlyusica thought again. Porlyusica looked out the window to see Naruto pacing. "You can come in now Naruto." Porlyusica said just as she was putting a shirt on Natsumi. Naruto came in as quick as ever. "So?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry. She just passed out from the cold. Because she had no clothes on in the cold. Around this time it's really cold and should start snowing. We'll let her rest and she will be out by Friday." Porlyusica said. "Ok. I'll be here to pick her up on Friday." Naruto said as he left the building. 'I'm sorry that I freaked out Natsumi' Naruto thought as he walked to the guild.

On Friday at the front of Fairy Tail

"Listen if they do anything, don't worry I'll handle them. Ok?" Hinata said. "Ok" Obito said back. They walked into the guild hall. Automatically the guild went into full attack mode. Other than Sakura, Gray and Gajeel. Even Levy went into full attack mode and they were the blue hair sisters.

"Listen were not here to cause trouble." Obito said. "Then why are you here?!" Naruto asked. "Listen here Naruto, we are here to share information to you that you need so sit down ALL of you and listen to what the man got to say 'cause if you don't you have to answer to me!" Hinata yelled. Everybody stood shocked at the usually shy and sweet girl they used to know.

"Got that? Now sit down!" Hinata pounded with her chakra rising. "Aye sir!" The guild said in unison as they sat down. "So what's the information Hinata?" Sakura asked. "It's about Team 7." Hinata told them. "Right. The same day you came to this world is the day that you can go back. Same for Natsumi and Hinata. They came 2 days after you did. You've been here for 1 year Team 7." Obito explained. The guild gasps at the same time as if in a movie.

"Are you serious? So does Natsumi knows this?" Sasuke asked looking away. "Yeah. She knows. Naruto is supposed to be picking her up today from Porylusica's." Hinata said. "YOU FORGOT!" A person said punching Naruto into Sasuke. Everybody was surprised to see who it was on crunches who punched one of their strongest mages into another one of their strongest mages.

"Ow that hurted!" Naruto boomed standing back up and running towards the person ready to attack until he actually saw who it was. "Glad to see ya up and ready to spend a few days saying goodbyes." Obito said. "Yes I am. Oh and I forgot something. Remember what I promised you before the rampage." Natsumi said. "Yep!" Obito said happily. "Well…" Natsumi took off his mask and kissed him. She accidentally did it on the lips forgetting to tell herself to do it on the cheek.

The guild looked anger at the image. Especially the men of the guild, even Makarov. "Why kiss him?!" Gray yelled. Natsumi put Obito's mask back on. "I promised him. You see he visited Sabertooth and delivered the same news he just shared and what happened was… I grabbed Obito's hands and kissed him on the cheek. Everybody was surprised at what had happened before their very eyes. Then I said I'll do that again if you tell me what you found out." Natsumi explained.

"Ohhh" the guild said unison. "So just trying to get information out of him?" Makarov said. "Exactly. Plus he is a adult. He is around Kakashi's age. They were on the same team actually. But things happen…" Natsumi said. "That doesn't matter! Remember I'm still your enemy in the other world!" Obito yelled. "Yeah but if you don't get us out of here then you'll be dead!" Natsumi yelled. "Yeah yeah I know I know." Obito pouted. "I came here to say that I want to spend my last days with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. So for the next two days I'm spending time with Fairy Tail." Natsumi said.

"How about one day with just me." Gray said cornering her. "U-uh y-yeah sure!" Natsumi said with her body against the wall flustered. "Cool!" Gray said pulling her out of the guild. Everybody stared at the two run out. They laughed at how they would be a cute and funny couple. "Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed.

With Natsumi and Gray

"What was all that?" Natsumi asked Gray. "I love you!" Gray said smiling. "Wait -What?! I asked what was that and you said you love me?! What is going on with you?!" Natsumi said pulling him into their house. "Listen I know that you will leave in a few days so I want to spend those days with you! Is that too much to ask for?" Gray yelled. "Have you been drunk again? Of course I want to spend the last few days with you. But Sting also loves me so I want to spend days with him too! Is that too much to ask for?!" Natsumi yelled back.

"Oh." Gray said while his face turned dark. "Get out." Gray mumbled. "What?" Natsumi said. "Get out." Gray said. "Wait why?!" Natsumi said. "JUST GET OUT!" Gray said pushing Natsumi out his door and locking the door. Natsumi sat on the porch crying and crying. She eventually fell asleep. "I'm sorry." She mumbled in her sleep. "I want to spend more tune with all four of you boys. But I don't know how." She mumbled again.

Cliffhanger! Sorry for not posting. But I went to 4 different states. Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Tennessee. I didn't have to go to the Carolina's. But no my family just wanted to go all around the world! We could have went straight through Georgia to get to Tennessee but nooooo. Just go to the Carolina's! Sorry about that we took longer than we should've to get to Tennessee. Well back in Florida now so doesn't matter. Hope you had a magical Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

Two days with Gray and Sting

Previously

"How about one day with just me." Gray said cornering her. "U-uh y-yeah sure!" Natsumi said with her body against the wall flustered. "Cool!" Gray said pulling her out of the guild. Everybody stared at the two run out. They laughed at how they would be a cute and funny couple. "Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed.

With Natsumi and Gray

"What was all that?" Natsumi asked Gray. "I love you!" Gray said smiling. "Wait -What?! I asked what was that and you said you love me?! What is going on with you?!" Natsumi said pulling him into their house. "Listen I know that you will leave in a few days so I want to spend those days with you! Is that too much to ask for?" Gray yelled. "Have you been drunk again? Of course I want to spend the last few days with you. But Sting also loves me so I want to spend days with him too! Is that too much to ask for?!" Natsumi yelled back.

"Oh." Gray said while his face turned dark. "Get out." Gray mumbled. "What?" Natsumi said. "Get out." Gray said. "Wait why?!" Natsumi said. "JUST GET OUT!" Gray said pushing Natsumi out his door and locking the door. Natsumi sat on the porch crying and crying. She eventually fell asleep. "I'm sorry." She mumbled in her sleep. "I want to spend more time with all four of you boys. But I don't know how." She mumbled again.

Now

Gray was sitting on the other side of the door listening to her. He regretted how he treated her. But he thought there was no way he can go back now after what he did to her. In the morning he was found asleep. But Hinata was nowhere to be found. She went home last night but she saw Natsumi on the porch so she decided to crash at Lucy's for the night. She wanted to let them handle their own problems. Since Gray saw that Hinata wasn't sleep in her bed he put clothes on and raced outside.

(This part contains harsh and adult term words) Just to make Natsumi fall back. Because she was leaning on the door. "Watch what your doing you idiot!" Natsumi yelled. "Well you should have never slept out here. And why are your eyes so puffy?!" Gray said angry but concerned. "Because you put me out and I fell asleep crying dumbass!" Natsumi yelled getting up. "Well that's your own damn fault! You made me go to extremes!" Gray yelled. "Nani?! Fuck you gray! I can't wait to leave so I don't have to see your stupid ass face! I hate you so much!" Natsumi yelled running away crying to the Sabertooth guildhall.

At Sabertooth Sting's P.O.V

All of sudden Natsumi came running in crying and upstairs. The rest of Team VHL followed her to see what happened. She was on the couch. Eyes puffy and cheeks red is all we noticed from her. But the thing is her eyes were emotionless. There was no light it was only dark. It reminded me of Rogue a little. We only had 4 days to fix her. "Hey Babe." I said sitting next to her. I immediately noticed Rogue's glare. "Hey Sting." Natsumi said back. "What's wrong Nami?" Yuki asked as she stood next to her. "I wanted to spend some time with Gray before I left but he wanted me all to himself." Natsumi said.

Rogue and I was ready to beat Gray up until she continued. "I told him I wanted to spend time with Sting before I left too and he kicked me out the house." Natsumi said looking down. "Wait. You live with Gray?" Rogue asked. "Yeah Me and her. Before we joined Sabertooth we were part of Fairy Tail and Gray let us stay with him." Hinata explained. "Oh. He never tried anything wrong?" I asked. "Of course not he is my best friend." Natsumi said. "Good." I said relieved. "What about the time you guys slept together?" Hinata said

"He was drunk! Plus I was cold I meant to leave when he fell asleep but since I was working as a bar maiden for the night I was tired so I fell asleep first!" Natsumi yelled. Rogue was about to leave to find Gray. "Step out this room without my permission and you're dead." Natsumi said scary and looking the totally opposite way of Rogue. "Yes ma'am!" Rogue said sitting next to Sting. "Oh and call Gray Hinata. He found out you wasn't at home last home and he was worried so that's how we started our argument this morning!" Natsumi said giving a glare at Hinata. Hinata immediately called Gray and told him she was ok.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me I need to say my goodbyes to Fairy Tail." Natsumi said. She left and the room is silent. "Wow Nami really bossed you guys around didn't she?" I said. "Not me. I was as quiet as a Sabertooth when hunting prey." Yuki said. "Well I guess. Your so quiet that it's cute Yuki." I said smoothly. She was madly blushing. "Uh-um aren't you with Natsumi?" Yuki asked. "No I'm not. She has somebody else at her own world. So for now your all mines." I said grabbing Yukino's chin. "Yes Sting." Yuki said looking away. "Good. So that means I can do this." I said as I got ready to kiss Yukino.

Normal P.O.V.

Natsumi walked back to the room she was previously in because she forgot to give Sting a see ya later kiss but she walked in on Sting giving Yukino a kiss. "Hey Sting." Natsumi said as she leaned against the wall near the door. Sting stopped kissing Yukino and looked at Natsumi. "Oh well look who it is. It's the red headed Tomato Princess!" Sting said as he smirked. "Haven't you learned from the first time you guys met?" Rogue said curious but mad. "Clearly not because he has Amnesia!" Hinata yelled. "Nope. I can handle this. There is something I've been working on." Natsumi said.

"Lightweight!" Natsumi yelled as Sting floated in the air. "Put me down!" Sting yelled. "Nope." Natsumi smirked. "This is just like Libra's magic." Yukino said. "Yep before Hinata gave you your keys I had Libra teach me some tricks." Natsumi said. "You've used this before what's so different now?" Hinata asked. "What's the best way to make and tell a dragon to behave?" Natsumi asked. "Since Dragons are part of the Cat family. I would say Bad Kitty." Rogue said. "Why are you helping her?!" Sting yelled.

"Well then. BAD KITTY! BAD KITTY! BAD KITTY! BAD KITTY! BAD KITTY! BAD KITTY! BAD KITTY! BAD KITTY!" Natsumi yelled as Sting got pulled by gravity to the 1st floor and into the ground. The rest of Team VHL walks downstairs to see Sting. Jiemma came out his office too. Everybody was laughing. Yes even Jiemma. "Your so reckless just like those Fairies!" Sting yelled. "That's enough." A black haired girl said. Everybody diverted their attention to one of their most powerful mage. "It's really funny. But let's not get out of hand. It's ok to have a few funny times but we won't do this on a daily." The black haired girl said.

"Can you release the spell now Minerva?" Natsumi asked. "Of course. But it's still funny." Minerva said. "Do it now!" Natsumi said raising her finger rising her chakra. "Oh you want a challenge then?" Minerva said raising her finger which rises her magic. "Let's take this outside." Natsumi said. "Right away." Minerva said. The guild went outside to see the fight. "Ready?" Minerva said. "You know it!" Natsumi said. They battled and only one made it out of there without a scratch.

It was Natsumi. Nobody saw how the fight went because the girls were too fast for anyone to see. "You've definitely grown Minerva." Natsumi said. "That's good to know. Thank you your highness." Minerva said. "Yeah well go train with Rogue." Natsumi said walking away. "Why leave me with somebody who is merely a punching bag." Minerva argues. "Your still weak. Don't make me repeat myself Minerva cause you don't want me to go actually Kurama Mode on you. That was just Uzumaki mode now don't make me put you in the room." Natsumi said looking back at Minerva.

"Please I'm sorry, Dragon Queen." Minerva said as she bowed at her. "Oh so you just noticed the mark? Well that's very good observation. Now go. And I accept your apology." Natsumi said as she walked away. Actually making it away from the guild. Everybody was surprised at the act of Minerva and the conversation they had heard before their very ears. Hinata thought it was time to start explaining.

"Everybody come inside. I think it's time to start explaining." Hinata said as everybody gathered around for what she had to say in the guild hall. "So before we joined Sabertooth Natsumi and I were S class members of Fairy Tail. We went on S class missions and so we saw fascinating things on our missions. We even saw Dragons. She met so many dragons in so many habitats that she was pronounced the Dragon Queen. She even has Dragon Slayer magic in her. Somewhere along her family tree were the king and queen of the Dragons. Before there were Dragon Slayers.

But since somehow Natsumi's Grandparents got teleported to the Shinobi world. She is a very powerful person. If you look at it. She has Telepathy magic, dragon slayer magic, weight magic, Uzumaki chakra, Tailed beast chakra, Rinnegan power, and Byakugan power. She is basically Goku without the flying and she is a redhead and a girl. But other than those differences she is powerful that I bet you she can beat goku. She can destroy 5 planets in one fourth of a second if she wanted to. But she's not that type of person. She is too good in the heart for that. The symbol on her shoulder is a a swirl that circles inward. That's how you would know she is royalty of the dragons." Hinata explained.

The guild bursted out into whispers and conversations. All about how strong Natsumi is. People even said she's probably stronger than Jiemma. "Quiet!" Hinata pounded. "Now if I hear at least one word around town about this people will get hurt! Got that?!" Hinata yelled. "And so? What are you going to do about it?!" A woman yelled coming out of the crowd. "Oh i might not be as strong as Natsumi but I bet I'm stronger than you!" Hinata said. "Then try me!" The woman laughed. Hinata stood up ran up to the woman and punched her in the face that knocked her out. "Don't ever underestimate a member of Team VHL! Your weak what business do you have in a strong guild like here. Your a disgrace! Your a puny woman who absolutely knows nothing! So I wouldn't test me if I were you Anaya no meinu! (Japanese for you bitch)

At Fairy Tail

Natsumi walked in the guild hall and everybody started to look at her as she sat down at the bar. She glared at everybody. "What do you want?!" Natsumi yelled. Then everybody got quiet and looked away from her. "Strawberry milkshake?" Mira asked politely. "No thanks just give me some liquor." Natsumi said. "NANI?!" The whole guild said. "You don't drink liquor!" Gray said as he looked at her. "Yes I do. You never seen me but I beat Cana in a drinking contest when I first came here." Natsumi said. "Yeah and you was drunk! Your not drinking liquor tonight!" Gray said.

"Your not my dad!" Natsumi said. Out of nowhere she put on shades and dabbed. (Sorry I promised my little brother I'd do this.) "Mira please give her some beer." Gray asked. "Sure." Mira said. She put the liquor in the beer cup and gave it to Natsumi. "Good. You won't be drunk tonight." Gray said sitting next to her. Mira winked at Natsumi. Natsumi smiles back after she tasted the liquor. "I sure won't Gray." Natsumi smirked. Natsumi had about 100 cups of liquor that night. At the last one Gray finally caught on that she was drunk. Because while he was talking to Natsu she came and sat next to him and said, "Babe I want to go home." Natsumi said drunker than Cana can ever be. "I knew she was going to get drunk." Gray said.

"Sorry Natsu. I gotta take her home." Gray said getting up. "Oh don't worry man. Imma crash at Lucy's to wait for her when she get back." Natsu said standing up. "Cool. See you tomorrow." Gray said as he pulled Natsumi towards the door. Mirajane ran towards him with a drink in her hand. "Gray. You know the policy. Finish your drink." Mirajane smirked. "Of course." Gray said as he drank the liquid in his cup. Turns out it was liquor because Mira replaced Gray's drink with liquor. "Have a good night." Mira smirked as she waved him goodbye. Once Gray and Natsumi got home they had a make out session. Then fell asleep together.

In the morning

Natsumi woke up first and yelled and pushed Gray out his own bed. "What was that for?!" Gray yelled as he stood up from the floor. "I had a crazy dream that we had a make out session last night while we both was drunk. Then we fell asleep together. Which doesn't looks like a dream. This looks true." Natsumi said. "Well it does. I know why. When Mira told me to finish my drink last night it was liquor." Gray said. Gray looked at Natsumi. She had on his shirt no wonder he didn't have a shirt on. "Um… Nami." Gray said. "What?" Natsumi answered back. "You have on my shirt." Gray said shyly. "Oh I'm sorry." She said as she took off the shirt to reveal her in her bra and under garments.

She looked at Gray. His face was totally red. She looked down and shreaked at what she did. "I'm so sorry. I'll give it to you once I get dress." She said walking out the room. She came back a few minutes later in some jeans and another one of Gray's shirt. "You know. You can keep the shirt. So you can remember me." Gray said blushing and looking away from her. "No. I will always remember you. One shirt is enough. But two makes me cry about how I'll miss you." She said throwing his shirt in his dirty pile. "I'll miss you too." Gray mumbled. Natsumi walked to him and bent down to his height. She kissed him on the lip. "After all we've been through together. I will never forget you." She said smiling.

"Now let's go. There is somebody else I want to spend the day with." Natsumi said. "Who is it this time?" Gray mumbled with jealousy. "Chill it's just Gajeel. And he is my brother so don't get any thoughts!" Natsumi said. "Fine whatever." Gray said as he walked to the door. "Gray your clothes." Natsumi said. "It doesn't count. You had my shirt." Gray said. "Then put on another one!" Natsumi said. After Gray we put on a shirt. Natsumi fixes both of them breakfast and they walked to Fairy Tail together.

At Fairy Tail

The two walked in the guild laughing and smiling. Gray headed to natsu and Natsumi headed to Gajeel. "Wassup lil sis." Gajeel said as they fist bumped. "The ceiling and then the sky big bro." She said raising her eyebrows. "Oh whatever. So what you up to these days?" Gajeel said. "Nothing much. Just wanted to see if you were busy today." Natsumi smiled hoping Gajeel would fall for her kawaii smile. "I'm not so what you wanna do today?" Gajeel sighed. "Works every time like a charm. Anyways what about somewhere wet." Natsumi said. "The water park. I'm guessing but no. I don't get wet." Gajeel said. "Ok then I'll tell Levy that you can't come." Natsumi said standing up.

"F-fine. I'll come with you and the shrimp." Gajeel said blushing and holding Natsumi's wrist to stop her from walking. "Good. I'll go tell her the GOOD news." Natsumi said walked away. "My little sister plays me every time." Gajeel said to himself. A few minutes later. Levy and Nami came back and sat in front of Gajeel. "It would be boring with just three of us. Want to invite some of the others?" Levy asked. "No-" Gajeel got cut off. "WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE WATER PARK?!" Natsumi yelled. Everybody looked at her then everybody agreed to go to the water park. "Not the whole guild!" Gajeel yelled at Natsumi.

"Well why not? Your not hiding a scar I need to worry about do you?" Natsumi said out of concern. "No that's not it." Gajeel said. "I know you don't like to be around that much people and you still don't trust most people but Gajeel. You have to let loose once in awhile!" Natsumi said grabbing his hands. "F-fine." Gajeel said. 'Does she know how I love her. Not as a stupid older brother. More than a friend you idiot girl.' Gajeel thought. Just then she heard his thought. "Hinata!" Natsumi yelled.

"What is it?" She asked as she ran over to Natsumi. "You remember when the sand siblings took my mind hearing power?" Natsumi said. "Yeah..." Hinata trailed off. "NANI?!" Levy and Gajeel yelled. Then everybody looked at them. "Is it possible that since I'm the Dragon Queen I also have dragon slayer powers. I think Metalicana, Igneel, and Grandeeney said I do too." Natsumi said. "Yeah it's possible." Hinata said. "Wait." Gajeel said as he got Natsumi's attention. "So you just heard my thought?" Gajeel said blushing. "W-well yeah I-I did." Natsumi said blushing.

"But where is Metalicana?!" Gajeel said standing up. Natsumi let go of his hands and looks away. "You can't tell? Can you?" Gajeel said. "As Queen I can't tell you. It was said that they shall never be seen again for the dragon slayer's safety. This rule was set on-" Natsumi stopped. "July 7 X777. We know." Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel said at the same time. "Oh. I'm sorry. Let's take our minds off of it and go to the water park." Levy said. The guild agreed. So everybody went home and got ready.

At Gray's House

"Hurry up you two!" Gray yelled from downstairs. "Oh chill! You just got done!" Natsumi said. "See we're right here." Hinata said. "Where?" Gray said. Natsumi turned him around and the girls were behind him the whole time. "You are the one who takes so long!" Hinata yelled. "Let's go!" Natsumi said pulling Hinata and Gray out the door.

At the water park resort

"So here we are at a water park resort. It's awesome! For some reason the manager gave me a discount for everybody!" Natsumi said in front of all the guild members. The manager of the water park resort came from out of a door. He saw Natsumi and ran towards her. "NAMI!" The manager yelled as he hugged her. Gray, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gajeel was ready to attack the boy. "OBI!" Natsumi said turning around and hugging the boy. "Obi?" Sakura asked. "Yes. Every world has a different personality of one person. Just like Edolas." Natsumi said smiling.

Obi and Natsumi stopped yelling. "Everybody this is the manager of the water park resort. Although I didn't know he was!" Natsumi said giving Obi a glare. "Sorry. But that was a year ago." Obi complained. "I'll let it slide. This time." Natsumi said. "Fine. But why didn't you tell them I'm your boyfrie-" Obi got punched in the stomach before he could finish. "Could you shut up?!" Natsumi said. "Fine. But you haven't gotten drunk again have you? You know you get crazy when you do." Obi said. "We'll talk about that later." Natsumi said.

"Fine. Well anyways! Welcome to Water Park Resorts!" Obi said. "We welcome you now please come inside and have fun!" He said with a kawaii smile at the end. All the girls blushed and Natsumi had a death glare at all of the girls. "Come let's go before it gets too late." Natsumi said leading the guild members into the resort area. The guild had a great time. They went to water park. But as usual Natsu wrecked everything. Obi didn't mind it because when Natsumi and Obi went on dates they wrecked things too.

After they had fun at the water park and Natsumi and Erza scolded Natsu about wrecking things the guild went into their rooms after they had a buffet. They were put into pairs. Boys and girls. But Natsumi got to sleep with her boyfriend, Obi. Obi wouldn't allow her to sleep in the same room with another man. Past midnight Gray and Natsu got the idea of going to the pool with Lucy. So the boys woke Lucy up and they headed down to the pool. Little did they know Gray was going to almost kill somebody.

Cliffhanger! Sorry but I want the last few chapters of this series to be nothing but surprises. Oh and just so you know Obi knows about Natsumi leaving to go back to her own world.


	8. Chapter 8

Obi, Gray, or Gajeel

Previously

After they had fun at the water park and Natsumi and Erza scolded Natsu about wrecking things the guild went into their rooms after they had a buffet. They were put into pairs. Boys and girls. But Natsumi got to sleep with her boyfriend, Obi. Obi wouldn't allow her to sleep in the same room with another man. Past midnight Gray and Natsu got the idea of going to the pool with Lucy. So the boys woke Lucy up and they headed down to the pool. Little did they know Gray was going to almost kill somebody.

Now

When Lucy and the boys got down to the pool they saw Obi and Natsumi having a date on water. They were laughing and talking like a normal couple. They would show off their powers and stuff. But their power would lash out and send a tidal wave through the waters. Then they would laugh it off. Then Obi got a idea. "NATSU!" Obi yelled. Natsumi stopped laughing and stared at him for a second. Then looked at a bush. "I knew I sensed magic but seriously. Why hide and watch us like stalkers?" Natsumi asked. "Because of gray-" natsu said coming out of a bush but a hand covered his mouth and pulled him back into the bush.

"Don't tell her I'm here! Then she'll really get mad and she'll be like I thought you knew better than to do this Gray as angry as Erza." Gray whispered. Natsumi was looking over the bush. "You bet I would!" Natsumi yelled. She pulled the boy's ears which led them out of the bush. Lucy tried to sneak away. "Nope you too! Lucy come here. Honestly I'm most disappointed in you Lucy." Natsumi said. Lucy walked over back to Natsumi. "But that's a lie! I'm so mad they pulled you into this!" Natsumi said while hugging Lucy. Lucy went along with it. "Yeah they do! They always do!" Lucy yelled.

"I know. The next time they do this just call me and I'll handle them." Natsumi said. "But.." Lucy trailed off. "I know I'm leaving. But I'll find another way to get back here! I promise!" Natsumi said. "Wassup Obi!" Natsu said waving at him. Obi jumped over the water and landed in front of them. "Hey Natsu. Since your here was wonder if you'd like to let off a little fire?" Obi said with a sly smile. "I always do! I'm fired up!" Natsu said breathing fire out his mouth and his fist clenched. "Cool, so I bet you can make a tidal wave in that pool over there!" Obi challenges Natsu.

"Just you watch!" Natsu yelled. Natsumi and Obi got a smirk on their faces and immediately jumped in the pool. Then Natsu made that tidal wave. (If you ever been to Rapids it would be like the Wave Pool.) Lucy and Gray caught on and so they took off their towels and joined in too. After the tidal wave stopped they got drinks, chatted, and showed off their powers until the sun rose. By then they had dried off and slept. Until Erza woke them all up. They had only less than 5 minutes of sleep. Barely even that. "WAKE UP!" Erza yelled in each of their rooms.

They all woke up with a tired mumble. "...p...pancakes…" "You can wake up and get pancakes!" Erza yelled. After everybody got up and had breakfast, Fairy Tail said goodbye to the WaterPark Resort Manager. (At the front of the building) "I'll miss you, Obi!" Natsumi said after hugging Obi. "I'll miss you too. Make sure Obito doesn't cause trouble…and please…" Obi trailed off. "Try to make it back safe and come back no matter what." Obi said. "I'm sorry for asking too much-" Obi was cut off. Natsumi kisses him and gazed into his eyes. "I will come back… No matter what… and you can never ask too much of me. But for now. We're done." Natsumi said.

"What- Why?!" Obi yelled. "Keep making googling eyes at Hinata Hyuga and you will get more than a break up! I've been watching you! I would never expect Hinata to be with you. So I know it's all you you hungry ass nigga!" Natsumi said. She slapped him and walked away. But she stopped and looked back at the Fairy Tail members. "Our next destination is our last all together." Natsumi said. They walked and walked and walked. They finally made it to their destination. It was the same place Hinata and Natsumi landed when they first entered Earthland. "This is where me and Hinata first entered Earthland. This is where we will see off Team 7." Natsumi said.

Sorry it's so short. I've just been bored so I'm just posted these chapters back to back for all the chapters I made over break.


	9. Chapter 9

Sting X Natsumi and Rogue X Yukino

Since I'm still bored I'm still making these. I'm kinda happy that I get to miss one day of school. So I can write and go to my grandmother's knee surgery. But I'm also mad because I miss all of my friends, most of them won't pick up their phones, and I will have soooooooooooo much work to do just because I missed one day of school. It's painful and harsh! Anywhooooo...

Previously

After everybody got up and had breakfast, Fairy Tail said goodbye to the WaterPark Resort Manager. (At the front of the building) "I'll miss you, Obi!" Natsumi said after hugging Obi. "I'll miss you too. Make sure Obito doesn't cause trouble…and please…" Obi trailed off. "Try to make it back safe and come back no matter what." Obi said. "I'm sorry for asking too much-" Obi was cut off. Natsumi kisses him and gazed into his eyes. "I will come back… No matter what… and you can never ask too much of me. But for now. We're done." Natsumi said.

"What- Why?!" Obi yelled. "Keep making googling eyes at Hinata Hyuga and you will get more than a break up! I've been watching you! I would never expect Hinata to be with you. So I know it's all you you! Oh and since I knew you loved Hinata I cheated on you with Sting Eucliffe." Natsumi said. She slapped him and walked away. But she stopped and looked back at the Fairy Tail members. "Our next destination is our last all together." Natsumi said. They walked and walked and walked. They finally made it to their destination. It was the same place Hinata and Natsumi landed when they first entered Earthland. "This is where me and Hinata first entered Earthland. This is where we will see off Team 7." Natsumi said

Now

All that could be heard was conversation and talk about being sad and saying goodbye to their friends. Then out of nowhere Obito pops up in front of Natsumi. Everybody gave Obito their undivided attention as he cleared his throat. "This may not be a funeral but we all are very sad. Today we will say goodbye to our good friends of Team 7. Team 7 please step forward." Obito said. Team 7 stepped to the front of the crowd. It was plenty of people. Some not even from Fairy Tail. Some from Sabertooth, other guilds, just citizens from Fiore who got to know the trio was there.

"When you step into this portal. Your memory of any of this happening will be erased and you will be sent through the will return back to your own world,The Shinobi World, and you will be back to the day Natsumi came back to the village and everybody who met you guys in this world will forget about you." Obito explained. "I'll see you on the other side." Natsumi said to them with a salute. They knew they would see each other again. But they were sad because they were separated for so long enough before Team 7 came. Team 7 went through the portal. Everybody waved, threw flowers, and yelled good things about them as they went back home. The last thing you would see is Naruto waving and smiling his signature kawaii smile.

"We all will miss them. But in two days Hinata and I will be going. So since I spent two days with Fairy Tail. My great family. I'm sorry to say that I'm going to Sabertooth. But everybody is welcome to come and see Hinata and I off on Tuesday." Natsumi said walking away. Hinata looked at Natsumi as they walked to Sabertooth. "Are you sure your not sad or mad about Obi doing that?" Hinata said worrisome. "Mad? Yes! Sad… no. It's more like disappointing. We have been dating for a year and he has eyes for you. Your amazing Hinata. I don't know why that idiot brother of mines don't see that yet." Natsumi said smiling.

They finally got to Sabertooth. "Are you ready?" Natsumi said looking at the doors, to Hinata, then back at the doors. "You bet!" She said lifting up both of her hands. Natsumi put her hand in Hinata's and they opened the door together at the same time. They walked in. The sun was shining on their backs so the guild members couldn't see who was there. The girls put their arms that were holding hands up in the air. "TONIGHT! WE WILL CELEBRATE!" They yelled together. The guild cheered. Everybody got ready to have a party. "Until then… TEAM VHL MEET UPSTAIRS!" Hinata yelled. The other members of Team VHL looked at the two girls. "NOW!" Hinata yelled glaring at them. Then the others shuffled upstairs as quick as possible.

When they were all comfortable and ready to talk Natsumi breathed in and out. "Ok listen… since Hinata and I are leaving Team VHL will have to disband, y'know." Natsumi said. "I know but still…-" "Natsumi could you do it now?" Hinata asked as she cut Sting's refusal off. "I was going to anyways. I'm sorry but your memories of Team VHL will be erased." Natsumi said. "BUT-" Natsumi wiped their memories of Team VHL. Sting, Rogue, and Yukino all passed out for a few minutes. But they woke up pretty soon. "Babe, what happened?" Sting asked Natsumi. "Nothing. You guys just fell asleep." Natsumi said. "WAIT!" Hinata said gaining attention from the other four people.

"I thought that Sting was into Yukino!" Hinata yelled. "Nope." Natsumi said. "What about him kissing her?!" She yelled again. "Minerva set a spell that would make him act against me. She did it to show how strong she is and that she improved but when I told her to release the spell she did so. And so the whole time he was on a spell." Natsumi explained. "Why do you always have to explain things?! You did this when you first explained Chakra and our powers to Fairy Tail. Now you're doing this!" Hinata yelled a little annoyed. "Well sorry!" Natsumi said putting her head down. "It's ok…" Hinata said putting her hand on her back. "SIKE!" Natsumi said as she grabbed Hinata's hand and pinned her to the ground twisting her arm back.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Hinata yelled in pain. "Ok then! Don't ever complain about what u do!" Natsumi said letting go of Hinata. "Sting!" Natsumi called from the door. "Wassup?" Sting said looking from Hinata to Natsumi. "Come on, we're going to the mall." Natsumi said. "Why?" Sting said standing up from his seat. "Because I want to spend a day with you. Is that too much to ask for-" Natsumi got cut off. Sting kissed her. "You can never ask too much of me." Sting said. "I-ok." Natsumi stuttered at the surprising contact. "Let's go!" Sting said pulling Natsumi out the guild. "That no good "brother" of mines know I love her. But he just has to take her away." Rogue said looking down.

"Don't worry. I like somebody but he doesn't notice me. So I'm with you. I know how you feel, your not alone." Yukino said. "Thanks for being here for me Yuki." Rogue said looking at her glistening eyes. "Your welcome." She said. 'I wish you knew it was you.' Yukino thought to herself. Yukino all of sudden started crying. Hinata saw right through Yukino. Hinata started giving directions to the two. "Rogue sit on the couch!" She yelled. "But why?" Rogue said. "Just do it!" Hinata said glaring at him. "Yes ma'am." He said back a little frightened. Hinata pushed Yukino and she fell on top of Rogue and they accidentally kissed. "Oops!" Hinata said. Yukino stopped crying and closed her eyes. Rogue also closed his eyes and they enjoyed their kiss. Hinata snuck out the room.

Once they opened their eyes and realized what happened they relaxed and wasn't too fixated on getting Hinata back. So that day Sabertooth partied like there was no tomorrow and Sting and Natsumi enjoyed their date at the their date they went back to the guild and partied with rest of the guild. Sting even offered to walk Natsumi home. Of course she agreed. Hinata went home before her. So when Natsumi and Sting got to their house Sting planted a kiss on Natsumi's lips. The door that was on front of them opened and then came out an father figure like Gray and a mother figure like Hinata. "NOPE!" Gray yelled. Yanking Natsumi inside the house. "Oh Gray then have their little moments." Hinata said motherly.

"Yeahhh!" Natsumi pouted like a kid. "No. I will not allow this behavior in front of my house. You may go now boy!" Gray yelled fatherly. "Yes sir!" Sting said getting ready to walk away. But Sting turned back around and stole a kiss from Natsumi right quick then ran off with Gray chasing him with a belt in his hand. Gray finally realized that he was naked and headed back home to find Natsumi and Hinata laughing on the porch about him. He snuck up on them and tackled them. They laid right there for a second then busted into laughs. They really was going to miss each other. They went inside and had a good night's sleep. In the morning Natsumi and Gray jumped out their beds to the smell of breakfast.

They raced downstairs to see who get the first plate. Hinata have both of them a big thunk on the head. Turns out running downstairs for breakfast is prohibited in this house of theirs. The next day that house was only going to belong to just Gray. Natsumi, Hinata, and Gray got done eating and went upstairs to go get ready to head to the guild. When they got there Natsumi asked master to use the stage. Natsumi turned on the microphone and invited a few of the guild's girls on the stage. "Hey listen everybody." Natsumi said into the mic. Everybody looked at her. "Um.. today we are going to have some performances for you. Only 3 and then after that I have a surprise for the dragon slayers of the guild. Ok?" Natsumi said. The guild cheered and talked about the performances.

"Ok. So let's give a hand to The Bubble Gurls!" (Meant to spell girls like Gurls.) The Bubble Gurls went on stage, those girls were Juvia, Wendy, Levy, and Hinata.

 _Bubble Tea By: dark cat_

 _Beat drops_

 _Wendy- Let's go to see the stars and the moon_

 _I'll fly far into space as long as I'm am with you_

 _Hinata- The light in my bright eyes when your near_

 _The fluttering i feel just when you are here_

 _Juvia- I can't explain this kind of love_

 _It pulls me to you I want it can't get get enough_

 _Levy- So share this precious light with me_

 _Just take my hand and enjoy all the things we will see_

 _Tea (6)_

 _Beat drops and the girls start dancing_

 _Wendy- Let's go to see the stars and the moon_

 _I'll fly far into space as long as I'm am with you_

 _Hinata- The light in my bright eyes when your near_

 _The fluttering i feel just when you are here_

 _Juvia- I can't explain this kind of love_

 _It pulls me to you I want it can't get get enough_

 _Levy- So share this precious light with me_

 _Just take my hand and enjoy all the things we will see_

 _Tea (6)_

 _Beat drops and the girls start dancing_

 _~Song ends~_

The crowd went wild. They cheered for the girls the girls went off the stage just for the crowd to see Natsumi again. "How was that?!" Natsumi said into the mic. The crowd cheered. "I can't hear you!" Natsumi said. The crowd cheered louder. "Ok ok. That's enough. Now let's go ahead and give our singing duo a great welcome as they sing their new song, The Red Hot Sisters!" Natsumi said. Only Erza came on stage. Erza grabbed a mic and Erza and Natsumi started to sing.

 _We are family By: Keke Palmer_

 _Both- We are, We are,_

 _Not your ordinary fama-mily_

 _But we can all agree that_

 _We are, We are,_

 _Close as close can be_

 _So it don't matter what we look like we look perfect to me_

 _We got every kind of love_

 _I feel so lucky indeed_

 _They can keep on talking it don't matter to me_

 _Cause we are, we are family_

 _Both- We are (We are)  
We are (We are)  
We are (We are)  
We are  
We are  
Family  
Family  
Family  
Erza- We are  
We are  
Family  
Natsumi- So what?  
We don't look  
We don't act  
We don't walk  
We don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang, just a hanging  
No shame  
We both do what we want to  
Erza- 'Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home.  
Both- We are  
We are  
Not your ordinary family  
But we can all agreed that  
We are  
We are  
Close as close can be  
So it don't matter what it looks  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of love  
I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me 'cause  
We are  
We are  
Family  
Natsumi- Okay  
So the links in our chains  
Make us strange  
But they really make us stronger  
And no one  
Would replace not a thing  
Mother or Father  
'Cause we...  
Erza- 'Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care.  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home.  
Both- We are  
We are  
Not your ordinary family  
But we can all agreed that  
We are  
We are  
Close as close can be...  
So it don't matter what it looks  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me  
We are  
We are  
Family  
(Family)  
We are  
We are  
Family_

 _~Song ends~_

Everybody cheered for the girls. Then Erza went off the stage. "Ok for our last performance the girl isn't ready yet and she will be coming soon. So we will have a short break then our latest popstar Nara will be singing her last song here before she goes into retirement." Natsumi said into the mic. Natsumi went off the stage and into a dressing room. Natsumi put on a black wig with hair all the way down to her legs and put the black hair into a spiky ponytail. Then she put on a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh armour T-shirt. She also put on brown pants, a pair of the Nara Clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears her blue forehead protector around her left arm. Her outfit looked like Shikamaru's outfit when he was 12.

Natsumi shapes her eyebrows narrow and put clear lip oil on her lips. Then she walked out of the dressing room. Everybody was cheering for her when she walked out on stage. Every single time Natsumi stepped on stage to perform she felt alive and free. She didn't feel like she had a monster inside of her or that everybody was staring at her because she was dangerous. People was staring at her because they loved her! She wanted to feel free one more time before she goes back home and won't be able to feel that way again. She breathed in and out. And got ready to sing.

Sorry to stop it here. But it's been two weeks since break was over and I've been busy. It's kind of hard to manage 5 things. School, Anime, Gacha Life, Writing, and household stuff. I even had to cook for my whole family. It's hard. But I'm pushing through it. My grandmother is even starting to walk on her own again.


	10. Chapter 10

Testing cooled down and it's back to practicing for FSA. But other than that I have a new schedule. For controlling all of my 5 things.

Previously

Everybody cheered for the girls. Then Erza went off the stage. "Ok for our last performance the girl isn't ready yet and she will be coming soon. So we will have a short break then our latest popstar Nara will be singing her last song here before she goes into retirement." Natsumi said into the mic. Natsumi went off the stage and into a dressing room. Natsumi put on a black wig with hair all the way down to her legs and put the black hair into a spiky ponytail. Then she put on a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh armour T-shirt. She also put on brown pants, a pair of the Nara Clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears her blue forehead protector around her left arm. Her outfit looked like Shikamaru's outfit when he was 12.

Natsumi shapes her eyebrows narrow and put clear lip oil on her lips. Then she walked out of the dressing room. Everybody was cheering for her when she walked out on stage. Every single time Natsumi stepped on stage to perform she felt alive and free. She didn't feel like she had a monster inside of her or that everybody was staring at her because she was dangerous. People was staring at her because they loved her! She wanted to feel free one more time before she goes back home and won't be able to feel that way again. She breathed in and out. And got ready to sing.

Now

Rather Be By: Clean Bandit

~music starts~

 _We are thousand miles from comfort_

 _We have traveled land and sea_

 _But as long as you are with me_

"Nara" pointed at everybody in fairy tail

 _There's no place I rather be_

 _I would wait forever_

 _Exulted in the scene_

 _As long as I am with you,_

 _My heart continues to beat!_

Natsumi never felt so alive. She loved to sing. But that voice came from her Dragon Queen powers. It's like siren but beautiful. But it's not a scream like a siren its a roar like a dragon. She didn't want to go back home. She loved it here at Fairytail. She knew that she had to figure out a way to get back. Will she turn her back on the village and join forces with the Akatsuki so then she can use them to get her back to this world? Who knows!

 _With every step we make_

 _Kyoto to the bay_

 _Strolling so casually_

 _We're different and the same_

 _Gave you another name_

 _Switch up the batteries_

She wanted to get back to her friends and family no matter what. But something shocked Natsumi. Naruto is the only family she has left if other then her distant cousin Asuma. But she didn't want to leave either of them. She wanted to go back to Kaito, Asahi, and Juliza Sensei. She missed them too when she went back to the village after follow Sasuke she didn't even have a chance to see her own team before Obito did that to her.

 _If you gave me a chance, I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark, I'll make it_

 _Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me_

 _When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

 _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
Ooh ooh_

She wants to go home and be herself again and maybe forget all about what happened. But she also wanted to come back to this world no matter the cost. Which path will she choose? Nobody knew the answer not even her herself. But she did know who she loved already had somebody. Her own sister and crush knew that Natsumi liked Shikamaru. But Temari didn't mind it.

 _We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be_

Temari and Shikamaru has love at first site. Natsumi didn't want to come between her sister and best friend. Natsumi only love at first site was Gray. But he reminded him her of Shikamaru so much that it would leave her heartbroken. Who would she love? Nobody knew the answer to that either. Natsumi had so many questions she didn't even know herself.

 _With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries_

So she decided she won't be coming back to Fairy Tail anymore. She didn't care about that promise she told Tobi. He didn't love her anyways he was using her. She decided that she won't lose her memories of Earthland but she wasn't coming back either. She was going to stay in the Shinobi World and figure out herself. She thought about things she can do while she is there. One thing she did know is that she had given up on Sasuke.

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (Yeah)  
Hoo  
(Be)  
Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah_

When Sasuke came to Earthland he formally called her Natsumi not Nami not Namikaze-Chan. Nothing. By her research on Sasuke and her following him she believed he had fully came to be in the darkness. She'll probably help the Leaf village with Sasuke if she still saw light in him. There are no reasons for her to live she thought. But it wasn't the time to think about that now.

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

For now she was going to savor these few hours she has left with her comrades and keep them in her memory.

 _When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

 _~song ends~_

By the end of the song she was crying and so she ran off the stage and into the dressing room. She took off her outfit and put back on her previous outfit. She took off her makeup and wig and brushed her hair. Wiped her tears and went through the back entrance. Even though her eyes were still puffy from crying she went back on stage. "So how was that?! Guess our little star had a few thoughts on her mind!" Natsumi said acting happy. She caught Gray staring right at her eyes. He saw that it was puffy. It was then when he realized that she is Nara.

The name sounded familiar too. When Natsumi and Gray was under that Sakura tree after they had a scene with Gray kissing her. She was talking about how she loved Shikamaru and how Gray reminded her of him so much and how they are alike. Gray remembered that Shikamaru's last name is Nara. Only a person from Natsumi's world would know a clan Nara and it was only Hinata and Natsumi. Natsumi loves Shikamaru so Nara has to be Natsumi.

Natsumi and Gray made eye contact. Natsumi now knew that Gray knew about her identity. "It's time for Hinata and I to go. Goodbye!" Natsumi said as she dropped the microphone and ran towards the portal Hinata and her was supposed to jump in. Everybody followed her. You could already see people from Sabertooth and the town there. Hinata got through the crowd and to Natsumi. "What was that about?!" Hinata yelled to Natsumi gaining everybody's attention.

"I have something to tell everybody." Natsumi said. "Well say it." Hinata responds. The portal opened wider. "I'm Natsumi Uzumaki. I am also the famous pop star Nara. I'm sorry that I lied I just wanted to feel free. But since I'm leaving I just sung my last song on stage at Fairy Tail. When we go into this portal all of your memories of Hinata and I will be erased. So will our memories of you will be erased. But I will always keep you in here." Natsumi said putting her hand to her chest. People were whispering. Natsumi activated Dragon Force. 'I won't just keep them in my heart I will savor those memories with dragon force making me forget my memories won't work.' Natsumi thought. "I'm sorry to say. But I'm never coming back to Earthland!" Natsumi yelled. "WAIT!" Gray yelled out.

But it was too late Natsumi already went through the portal. And Gray was left on his knees. He was crying and screaming as if Natsumi died. He simply got off his knees and left to go to his house. "Wait." Hinata said grabbing his shoulder. "Natsumi won't forget anybody with dragon force erasing her memories won't be possible." Hinata said. Gray smiles a bit. "That's ok. But who is Natsumi?" Gray said. Hinata frowned. "Nobody. Just keep everybody you love in your heart not your head." Hinata said. "Ok." Gray said. Then Hinata went through the portal after saying goodbye to everybody.

And this is the end of this series now it's back to naruto to tell you about how Natsumi's life is after this incident. Sneak Peek:

Natsumi and Hinata fell to their knees. They were back to the Shinobi world. Hinata didn't know what happened. But both of the girl's heads were hurting. Once Natsumi opened her eyes. A bunch of memories of what happened in Earthland appeared.

I'm taking a break from this right now because a lot of stuff is going on and testing is coming so that's why I ended. Sorry didnt post for a while i got a SIM card 0-0 FT/NarutoFan100 logging off


End file.
